


Welcome Home Gift

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual Theme 02: Naked Cuddling</p><p>[19 year old Pietro Maximoff from DoFP movie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Gift

Pietro collapsed on the bed, panting hard. Peter himself collapsed next to him, relishing in the whining sounds Pietro made at the loss of contact. Neither male moved; neither of them could – their bodies were jelly. Peter looked over at the teen curling up under the thin sheets and smiled. Slowly, he rolled over and tugged him over. A soft smile made its way onto the speedster’s face as he buried it into his lover’s neck. Peter shifted, tangling his legs with Pietro’s and rubbing his hand delicately up the boy’s spine. Pietro was always exhausted when they fooled around. Maybe that was a good thing. Either way, Peter didn’t care, moving to press a soft kiss to his lover’s lips. The teen kissed him back before settling down completely. 

“This certainly was an amazing welcome home present, you know. You always manage to get me the best present.”

Peter thought back to when he first walked through the door in a few months, only to find Pietro lying on the couch. Naked with a bow tied around his chest.

“I spoil you. You’ll start going away more just to get more welcome home gifts.”

“No. No, I would never do that because as much as I love these gifts... I love you more. I would rather give up my position as Guardian of the Galaxy to have a mere two extra minutes with you.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

Even so, Peter could tell by the tone of the speedster’s voice that he was smiling.

“I love you, Pietro.”

The silver-haired mutant shifted to kiss Peter softly.

“I love you too, my Star-Lord.”


End file.
